


actions speak louder than words

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Messy, needy bois, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: some heated kisses can go a long way





	actions speak louder than words

No words were exchanged – their body language spoke for them. Actions spoke louder than words, yes?

Their heavy breathing was in sync, and apart from his throaty groans and her high-pitched yelps, the only things that could be heard were the tugging of clothes, and the panting they emitted. Takumi’s lips were all over her cheeks, her jaw, even down to her neck, his body desperately aching for her.  His hands hastily tugged at the garments that covered her body, hot breath brushing against her skin which had her shiver in delight. Loud tearing of clothing echoed, and in seconds, the Hoshidan prince tossed a piece of tattered fabric aside.

Before she could utter his name, Corrin was muted shut, only offering a hushed squeak when his mouth hungrily crashed with hers. She sharply gasped in surprise, feeling his hips thrust forward, locking her against the wall behind her with no escape. Small hands gripped at his shoulders, yanking gently at his ponytail when he grew sloppier with their kiss, tongues now in contact. Unknowingly, she loosened the hold on his ponytail, the red ribbon fluttering down and allowing his long hair to cascade down his back.

Saliva connected their lips as he abruptly broke the kiss, and moved his mouth to her neck, eyes closed. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, the way he grind himself against her – letting her know how much he _needed_ her – and the roughness of his touch.

Her own hands were now urgently beginning to pull away at his heavy garments, and much to her pleasure, he tore his hands off her to help her swiftly pull off all of his clothing (it was very thick). More and more, bare skin pressed against one another. In between the shake of his body to allow the fabrics to fall off his body, Takumi heatedly dove in for another kiss, sloppy, messy, and this time, she kept up with their steamy lip-lock, showing him exactly how much she wanted this just as much as him. The loud groan he emitted when she pulled at his hair was worth the roughness of his hands along her frail, trembling body. 

Their movements were now rough, their breathing was jagged, and the noises they emitted were all that was necessary for communication.


End file.
